¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Objetivo principal: Conquistar el mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí. -¿Que pasa Lyserg,acaso temes enamorarte de mí?- -¿Porque no te mueres Hao?- -Porque tu sigues vivo- Misión V: Mió.
1. Misión I Sentarme a tu lado

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?**

* * *

**Misión I. Acepta que me siente a tu lado.**

**Objetivo: **Dominar al mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí.

**Misión I: **Sentarme al lado de Diethel.

**Lugar: **Biblioteca.

**Armas: **El espíritu del fuego, y a mi hermano Yoh Asakura (amigo de Lyserg)

**Amas para la misión: **Un libro de detectives.

**Obstáculos: **Perdí más del 70% de mis poderes en la pelea de Shamanes (aun me estoy recuperando); el imbécil de Ryu y la odiosa de Milly.

**Obstáculos para la misión: **El mismo Lyserg, y mis ansias por que sea mío.

**Fuente de energía: **Una lata de refresco y cinco dulces que tengo en mi bolsillo.

¡Bien, que comience la misión!

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a ponerse, dejando ver un cielo en sus tonos color naranja. La escuela estaba completamente desierta, hasta se podría decir que se veían cachanillas volando por la escuela. En el edificio de aulas, en la planta baja justo donde se encontraba la biblioteca había dos jóvenes.

Uno no sabía de la existencia del otro (o no quería saberla), y el otro se encontraba eligiendo un libro del gusto del otro…

"Visado para Shangai" de Qiu Xiaolong.

Camino por las estanterías, viendo como los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo entraban por la ventana al ser primavera. Entonces lo miro, su cabello verde danzaba con el viento y su vista se mantenía fija en el libro de texto. Lo que lo hacía relucir mas eran aquellos lentes.

Sin duda alguna, Lyserg Diethel era mucho más que un chico común. Era verdaderamente hermoso.

Lyserg alzo la mirada un poco, topándose con el shaman del fuego. Su boca se movió, tal vez murmurando una maldición.

-¡Lyserg!-llamó cuando estaba al lado de el, el ingles lo miro indiferente-Se que te molesta mi presencia por que te caigo mal…-

-…te odio-corrigió.

-Si, eso…-lo miró directamente y se sonroso- ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-pregunto mientras jalaba la silla, sentándose.

-Si ya lo hiciste para que preguntas-murmuró regresando su vista al libro.

-Porque es una descortesía no preguntarlo-le guiñó el ojo, cómplice. Lyserg le mandó una mirada de reproche y se puso de pie, halando su silla un poco más lejos del rey del fuego.

-¿¡Ahh! ¿Por qué haces eso?-preguntó Hao acercando su silla.

-¿Qué no puedo?-preguntó incomodo.

-No, yo quiero estar cerca de Lys-kun-se recargo sobre su codo posado en la mesa, y lo miro pícaramente poniéndose los lentes con la otra mano.

Lyserg lo miro incomodo.

-¿Qué pasa Lyserg, no te gusto?-volvió a guiñar el ojo, el británico echo un brinco hacia atrás, sonrosado.

-P-por supuesto que no-gruñó.

-Oh vamos, soy Hao…-

-…mataste a mis padres-

-¿Y? Todos los humanos tienen que morir-rió acercándose un poco hacia el. Lyserg sintió una cólera en su interior.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Oh, Lyserg-se levanto y arrincono la silla del ingles hacia uno de los estantes traseros (se encontraban el la ultima mesa).

-¿Q-que demonios? ¡Aléjate Hao!-advirtió, enojado.

-¿Es lo que quieres?-pregunto sentándose en sus piernas, a horcadas.

Lyserg trato de apartarlo con las manos, pero Hao las subió por arriba de la cabeza del mismo.

-Admite que me amas-rozó sus labios con los del verde.

-¿Qué?-su mirada se dilato- ¡Aléjate de mí, grandísimo imbécil!

Hao lo calló con un beso y con una mano sujeto ambas del ingles, y con la otra comenzó a desabrocharle la corbata que llevaba.

-H-Ha…ale-…ja…-Lyserg trataba de hablar pero al decir la primera palabra, Hao comenzó a meter la lengua en su boca.

Rápidamente de la boca bajo al cuello, mordiéndolo sin piedad.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-gritó soltándose y empujándolo hacia atrás.- ¡Eres un maldito degenerado, un…un…!

-Anda dilo-Hao lo miraba desde abajo limpiándose el rastro de saliva. Lyserg apretó los puños, tomo el libro que leía y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Misión I. Concluida; **sentarme al lado de Lyserg.

**Lugar: **Biblioteca. (Mesa trasera)

**Armas utilizadas: **Ninguna, el libro solo fue para acercarse.

**Obstáculos superados: **Ninguno, Lyserg no coopero y mis ansias no ayudaron mucho.

**Siguiente misión: **_Perderse en el bosque de Funbari._

Hao termino de escribir en su libreta forrada de rojo, y en la portada la foto de un chibi espíritu de fuego.

Sonrió de lado y guardo sus lentes, acomodo las sillas y aventó el libro por quien sabe donde. Tenía que preparar su siguiente misión.

* * *

**¡Ciao-minaa!**

**¿Qué tal mi Drabble? ¿O es un One-short? No no creo pero en fin :33 Espero que les haya gustado, en honor al cumple de Lyserg =3 y claro también de Hao XD.**

**Espero que dejen reviews, esperen la siguiente viñeta. (¿Si no?)**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Misión II Perderse en el bosque

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?**

* * *

**Misión II. Perderse en el bosque.**

**Objetivo: **Dominar al mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí.

**Misión II: **Perderme casualmente con Lyserg en el bosque de Funbari.

**Lugar: **Bosque de Funbari.

**Armas: **El espíritu del fuego, y a mi hermano Yoh Asakura (amigo de Lyserg)

**Amas para la misión: **Una pelota de tenis.

**Obstáculos: **Perdí más del 70% de mis poderes en la pelea de Shamanes (aun me estoy recuperando); el imbécil de Ryu y la odiosa de Milly.

**Obstáculos para la misión: **De nuevo Lyserg que no coopera en nada, mis ansias porque sea mío y el riesgo que en verdad nos perdamos en el bosque.

**Fuente de energía: **Una lata de refresco y cuatro dulces que tengo en mi bolsillo. (Si, ayer me comí uno)

¡Bien, que comience la misión!

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la biblioteca, y Lyserg seguía sin dirigirle la palabra –claro, si es que alguna vez me la dirigió sin decir las palabras: te odio, asesino, bastardo, y toda clase de insultos.

-¿Podrías moverte?-hizo rechinar sus maravillosos dientes con voz irritada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ingenuamente. Lyserg afilo la mirada tratando de pasar, le obstaculicé el paso.

-Solo muévete-gruñó aun con la mirada afilada.

-¿Ah? ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?-dijo mientras Hao se acercaba a el, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-O-oye… ¡aléjate!-gritó retrocediendo un paso-escucha Hao, solo quiero pasar a mi habitación ¿me harías el favor de quitarte?-pregunto, Hao lo obedeció. Justo cuando Lyserg abrió la puerta, el fugaz Asakura entro acostándose en su futon.

-L-Lyserg es muy amable tu oferta-dijo mientras subía sus piernas- así que se amable conmigo-Lyserg quedo hecho piedra al oír eso, y ver como Hao abría lentamente las piernas fue rápidamente hasta el cerrándolas.

-**Lárgate de aquí-**murmuro con voz tétrica, Hao rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Oye verde, juguemos, juguemos!-gritó mientras balanceaba una raqueta de tenis. Lyserg lo miro apartando la vista de su preciado libro, Hao vestía completamente de blanco (short y playera) junto con una gorra deportiva; su cabello iba atado de una coleta dejando algunos mechones debajo de la gorra.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Lyserg fastidiado, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo que ahora que?-pregunto sonriendo y mirando la raqueta, mientras el fondo era color rosa y se veían estrellitas y flores.

-_¿Qué diablos…?-_como siempre por alguna razón el fondo de Lyserg, era un iceberg.

-¡Anda, anda! ¡Hay que jugar!-dijo mientras le aventaba una raqueta.

-¿Si lo hago me dejaras de molestar?-preguntó irritado.

-Posiblemente-

-Al menos promete que cuando lea me dejaras en paz-murmuro resignado.

-Posiblemente, si no estas en una biblioteca-sonrió con picardía haciendo que Lyserg desviara la mirada sonrojado.

-De acuerdo-gruño.

-¡Ah, pero aquí si rompemos una ventana mi cuñadita la ogra se enojara!-gritó.

-¡Hey idiota estoy a tu lado no tienes porque gritar!-dijo Lyserg tapándose los oídos.

-Vale, vale-sonrió ampliamente y jalo a Lyserg de la mano.

Finalmente llegaron al parque que daba inicio al bosque de Funbari.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Lyserg desconcertado, y vistiendo la misma ropa de Hao (gracias a la intervención de este).

-Si. ¡Anda, anda yo tiro primero!-lanzo la pelota hacia el aire, y la golpeo. Lyserg hizo lo mismo, así continuaron alrededor de media hora.

-Tú turno, Verde-dijo Hao sonriendo (ahora con arrogancia), Lyserg se molesto ante tan sonrisa y la golpeo demasiado fuerte, haciendo que diera hacia el bosque.

-Rayos…-

-Mira lo que has hecho verde, hay que ir a buscarla-dijo Hao ensombreciendo su mirada.

-No, ya es hora de que Ryu sirva la comida, y para serte sincero me muero de hambre…-

-La pelota era de Anna-dijo, en instantes era jalado por Lyserg.

-Tienes razón, hay que buscarla.

Se adentraron al bosque, buscando primero por los arbustos. –Mira Verde, tal vez cayo por ahí-dijo Hao desviándose del camino.

-E-espera Hao, sería mejor que le explicáramos…

-Es Anna-

-pero…

-Sigue siendo Anna-

-Hao-reprochó.

-¿Estas hablando de la Anna que yo conozco?-pregunto, Lyserg suspiro y lo siguió.

¡La mendiga pelota se había dignado a no aparecer, y gracias a ella habían acabado perdidos! Buscándola por más de cuatro horas, jamás la hallaron; y la noche se comenzaba a poner.

-¡Lyserg mira!-grito Hao señalando un lugar despejado, allí justo en medio iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, la bendita pelota estaba.

Lyserg corrió hacia ella, y a la tomo- Y yo que pensé que moriría-justo cuando regreso su vista hacia Hao, este lo tumbo en el césped.

-¿Q-que? ¿Otra vez?-pregunto mirándolo irritado.

-Tu trasero me implora a gritos que lo haga mío-se relamió los labios, tal cual violador era y acaricio el cuello de Lyserg.

-¡C-cállate!-grito sonrojado-¡Deja me ir, tengo hambre!

-Y yo también, pero al contrario de ti yo ya tengo mi comida aquí-bajo una de sus manos hasta la masculinidad del ingles, rozándola.

-Agh…Hao-murmuro mientras este comenzaba a besarlo- D-detente…

-No te preocupes, la ropa es blanca. Nadie se dará cuenta-lamió su cuello y una venita creció en la cabeza de Lyserg.

-¡Detente maldito pervertido!-grito mientras Hao sujetaba sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, sentándose a horcadas de el.

-Tranquilo, prometo que seré gen…-

-Con que aquí estaban-la voz de Ren apareció por un arbusto, al mirarlos se sonrojo intensamente.

-¿¡Que se supone que están haciendo!-gritó haciendo que su cabello creciera.

-¿Humm…?-Hao lo miro con desinterés y lamio de nuevo el cuello de Lyserg.

-¡Hao!-grito Ren mientras lo quitaba del británico.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ren-kun!-dijo Lyserg mientras se levantaba.

-Ren-gruñó Hao con un aura morada a su alrededor.

-Vamos Lyserg, dejemos al degenerado sexual-murmuro mientras el ingles lo seguía.

Hao quedo totalmente solo con la pelota de tenis.

-Y ya que estaba cooperando-murmuro comenzando a caminar.

* * *

**Misión II. Concluida; **perderme en el bosque con Lyserg.

**Lugar: **Bosque de Fumbari.

**Armas utilizadas: **Una pelota de tenis.

**Obstáculos superados: **Lyserg comienza a cooperar, desgraciadamente Ren interrumpió me pregunto si Horo-Horo no será suficiente para el ¿ahora querrá a mi Lyserg? Lo mantendré vigilado.

**Siguiente misión: **_Darle un presente como día de su cumpleaños._

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Yo lo hice XD._

_¿Reviews?_

_Bye-by_


	3. Misión III Regalo

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?**

* * *

**Misión III. Regalo.**

**Objetivo:**Dominar al mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí.

**Misión III:**Darle un buen presente como regalo de cumpleaños.

**Lugar:**Playas de Japón.

**Armas:**El espíritu del fuego, y a mi hermano Yoh Asakura (amigo de Lyserg)

**Amas para la misión:**350 yenes, y conchas de mar (?)

**Obstáculos:**Perdí más del 70% de mis poderes en la pelea de Shamanes (aun me estoy recuperando); el imbécil de Ryu y la odiosa de Milly.

**Obstáculos para la misión:**Solo tengo 350 yenes que logre juntar, ¡díganme, ¿Qué puede hacer uno con 350 yenes?

**Fuente de energía**:Media lata de refresco (tome por la presión) y dos dulces que tengo en mi bolsillo. (Tenía hambre)

¡Bien, que comience la misión!

* * *

En mayo solía hacer bastante calor, así que aprovechando eso Yoh y sus amigos fueron a las playas de Japón para refrescarse un poco, Anna trato de darle un regalo a Yoh: dejarlo descansar por al menos el día de su cumpleaños, el 12.

Las chicas se acercaban a Ren a coquetearle, mientras Horo en un rincón lloraba su desgracia. Ryu asqueaba a una que otra chica, y Chocolove bueno el hacia reír a Tamao y Pirika. Lyserg estaba refrescándose mientras varios chicos lo miraban atontados, haciendo que Hao hirviera de celos. (Aunque el también tenía su popularidad)

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de leer ese libro?-preguntó el pelilargo mientras se sentaba sobre una toalla.

-Hasta que logre terminarlo-musitó Lyserg sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Qué me regalaras como cumpleaños?-preguntó, Lyserg lo miro con fastidio.

-No tengo porque regalarte algo-cerro los ojos y cerro el libro-prometiste que si jugaba tenis contigo me dejarías en paz, al menos cuando leyera.

-Jamás dije tal cosa-

-¡Claro que sí!-grito atrayendo la atención de muchos.

-Yo dije _posiblemente_-rió mientras tomaba su mano y hacia sonrojar al menor- ¿y bien? ¿Cuál será tu presente?

-Y-Ya te dije que ninguno-tartamudeó un poco- ahora hazme el favor de soltar mi mano.

-¿Sabes que quiero?-lo ignoró- que por primera vez no me digas "te odio"-lo miro haciendo que Lyserg ensanchara los ojos, después soltó su mano- Nos vemos Verde-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, varias chicas se le fueron acercando en el proceso.

-_Tontas-_murmuró, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo totalmente-_¡Maldición, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es como pensar que Hao me gustara! ¡No, no no! ¡Esta absolutamente prohibido!_

-¡Hey Lyserg ven a divertirte un poco!-gritó Horo mientras le lanzaba un balón de voleibol a Ren. Lyserg asistió dejando el libro y fue hasta ellos, pensativo.

-_Hace tiempo que Hao llegó a la pensión malherido, al principio quise retirarme de ahí. Tampoco quería que Yoh-kun se molestara conmigo por intentar matarlo. Pero, se fue acercando poco a poco, como si quisiera insinuarme algo. Desgraciadamente ese día llegó…_

_-Flash Back-_

_Se encontraban afuera de la pensión mientras el viento mecía suavemente y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse._

_-Me gustas-dijo al fin el Rey del Fuego mientras Lyserg se ponía mas colorado que un foquillo de navidad._

_-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó mientras bajaba fugazmente la mirada al suelo._

_-Eh dicho "me gustas"-enfatizó la palabra mientras miraba al más pequeño- Se que te caigo mal…_

_-…te odio-susurró mientras Hao sonreía levemente._

_-¿Realmente es así?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a el._

_Lyserg alzo su mirada, (aún sonrosado) y comenzó a reír frenéticamente –Jajajajaja ¿no oyes como Anna-san nos llama?-preguntó mirando hacia la pensión- si no vamos rápido ella realmente se molestara-Hao lo miro, afilando la mirada._

_-No escucho nada-_

_-Es que es…por código espiritual (?)-se sintió torpe al decir eso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos._

_-¿Qué sientes por mí Verde?-preguntó mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, Lyserg desvió la mirada._

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Yoh-kun me ha de necesitar para algo, lo presiento! Nos vemos luego-se soltó de su agarre y fue corriendo a la pensión._

_-¡Hey, Diethel!-gritó pero Lyserg jamás paro._

_-End Flash Back-_

_-Demonios, ¿Por qué aun lo sigo recordando?... _¡Ah!-el balón había caído directamente en su cara.

-Oye Lyserg ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Horo mientras lo veía desde arriba.

-S-si, estos juegos no son para mí así que mejor iré a explorar la playa-rió mientras se levantaba, y camino algo tambaleante.

*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Dónde esta Lyserg?-preguntó Hao mientras entraba al espacioso hotel.

-Emmm…no lo se-respondió Yoh comienzo una naranja- ¿Annita tú sabes?

-…No-respondió sin prestar atención.

-¡Horo, Ren! ¿Saben donde esta Lyserg?-gritó.

-Dijo que iría a explorar la playa, pero no ha regresado-respondió Horo- ¡Oye esa es mi comida!

Hao miro al cielo que se encontraba en colores anaranjados-_El sol esta por meterse-_resopló.

-¿Estas preocupado?-preguntó Yoh, no fue necesario que su hermano respondiera. Yoh comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos hacia el más joven de sus amigos.

-Ahora regreso-dijo mientras volvía a ponerse sus tenis y salía de la habitación.

El sol ya se había ocultado y aún no había rastro alguno de el niño verde- _¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?_

-¡Ya esta!-gritó una voz que reconoció al instante, rápidamente fue hasta el.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-reprochó. Lyserg lo volteo a ver y escondió algo tras su espalda, sonrosándose.

-E-estaba aquí-respondió mientras miraba a otro lado, incomodo.

-¿Qué tienes atrás de ti?-preguntó asonándose.

-N-no es nada-musitó bajando la mirada.

-Si no es nada entonces muéstramelo-pidió extendiéndole la mano, Lyserg se mordió el labio y al momento estrello contra el pecho de Hao una pequeña botella (de vino) con cuatro perlas en ella, dos estrellas y arena de mar, todo muy bien acomodado dándole una vista hermosa.

-F-Fe-Feliz…-lo miró- cu-cumpl-cumple _a-años-_murmuró lo ultimo, Hao solo lo miro sorprendido- Y-yo re-realmente ya deje…de…_odiarte-_la expresión de Hao quedo completamente en blanco.

Sin más que decir saco un pequeño obsequio de su chaleco y lo puso en las manos de Lyserg- Feliz cumpleaños verde-rió- aunque aun faltan cinco días-Lyserg tomo la cajita y la abrió, un adorno con forma de oso (como un colgante para llaves).

-G-Gra-Gracias-murmuró, Hao lo abrazo al instante.

-¿H-Hao?-

-Quiero que seas mío-murmuró en su oído y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-E-Es-Espera-pidió mientras lo alejaba un poco de sí- y-yo…-

-Shhh-calmó- todo esta bien-recitó las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Lyserg!-gritó Ryu desde lejos, instintivamente los dos se separaron. El mayor abrazo a Lyserg eufóricamente.

-Ryu-san-murmuró poniéndose azul- ¿t-te molestaría soltarme?

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti-restregó su cara en su mejilla.

-R-Ryu-san-

-**¿R-Ryu…te molestaría jugar conmigo?-**preguntó Hao enseñando su llama-**Hay que jugar a los quemados, ¿te parece?-**un ahora tétrica invadió a Hao, haciendo que Ryu soltara a Lyserg.

El pequeño solo suspiro cansado. Al momento sintió como Hao se lo echaba a sus hombros- ¡Hey tu animal! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó mientras oía las quejas de Ryu-¡Bájame!

-No, eres mío-respondió ignorando al "señor"- te me has declarado hoy…

-¡Hey cuando se supone que lo hice!-gritó pataleando- ¡Esto no es lo que parece!-gritó mientras veía como sus amigos los veían extrañados- ¡Hao, bájame!

Hao solo rió mirando a Yoh que igualo su acto.

-¡Realmente te odio Asakura Hao! ¡Te matare, definitivamente lo hare!

* * *

**Misión II. Concluida;**darle su regalo, aunque yo también me lleve de sorpresa uno.

**Lugar:**Playa de Japón (no se me su patético nombre)

**Armas utilizadas:**359 yenes, un regalo pequeño pero significativo (ahora Lyserg lo ha puesto en el libro, que no se que demonios tiene de especial ¡jamás logra acabarlo!)

**Obstáculos superados:**Por fin Lyserg (sin querer) se me ha confesado, aunque aun se niega a aceptarlo.

**Siguiente misión:**_Quitarle ese apestoso libro de las manos, y saber que hay de especial en el._

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**_  
_

**¡Dios, ame este capitulo! -w- Lyserg inconsientemente (o tal vez no tanto XD) le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos.**

**Moo~Desgraciadamente, ya va a llegar a su final. Solo quedan tres capitulos TT^TT el libro rebela todo :D**

**Ademas hay lemmon, ok, demasiado spoiler me largo.**

**Gracias por los reviews. ¿Más?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	4. Misión IV Quitar el libro

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?**

* * *

**Misión IV. Quitar el libro.**

**Objetivo: **Dominar al mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí.

**Misión IV:** Quitar ese mugroso libro que trae en las manos a cada momento, y saber lo que hay en especial en el.

**Lugar: **Pensión Asakura.

**Armas: **El espíritu del fuego, y a mi hermano Yoh Asakura (amigo de Lyserg)

**Amas para la misión:** Una foto.

**Obstáculos: **Perdí más del 70% de mis poderes en la pelea de Shamanes (aun me estoy recuperando); el imbécil de Ryu y la odiosa de Milly.

**Obstáculos para la misión:** Que Lyserg coopere, y que no me descubran con un libro en las manos. Tengo reputación que defender.

**Fuente de energía**: Dos dulces que tengo en mi bolsillo. (Si el idiota de Horo-Horo se tomo toda la media lata que me quedaba)

¡Bien, que comience la misión!

* * *

En este momento Lyserg se encontraba leyendo aquel "maldito libro del infierno que los grandes espíritus habían creado para hacerle la vida peor que de cuadritos" según Hao.

-Verde-llamó con molestia- ¿hasta cuando dejaras de leer ese libro?

Lyserg solo lo miro de reojo y continúo con su lectura; Hao bufó molesto y se acerco hacia el, abrazándolo por la espalda comenzando a jugar con el primer botón de su camisa.

-¿Q-qué…que haces?-preguntó sonrojándose y soltando el libro.

-Eso te pasa por ignorarme, dime ¿Qué tiene ese libro que no tenga yo?-preguntó lamiendo su cuello, Lyserg trato de apartarse lo cual no fue permitido por Hao.

-B-Basta-Hao llevo una mano hasta los pantalones de Lyserg, introduciéndola- Ha-Hao.

-Si bien que lo disfrutas, -lamio su cuello y apretó su miembro haciendo que Lyserg gimiera-no se porque aún no te das cuenta de que me…

-¡Príncipe Lyserg!-gritó Milly abriendo la puerta, al ver la escena quedo en blanco.

-¡Mi-Milly!-gritó separándose bruscamente de Hao, el mayor de los Asakura la miro con recelo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, olvidándose por completo de aquel libro.

Hao aprovecho esa oportunidad. Tomó el libro y lo comenzó a hojear, primero visualizó el titulo del libro _"Canción de amor",_ sonrió.

Comenzó a hojear, aburrido leyó solo la contraportada.

"_Una historia que no tiene fin, el inicio de algo pulcro y verdadero. Pero sin ser entendidos en la sociedad, no se siente bien mientras tú no lo sientas bien. El verdadero amor esta a la vuelta de la esquina"_

Hao quedó un poco sorprendido, así que era eso…

Al momento que Lyserg regresara, Hao ya se encontraba leyendo el libro por segunda vez- No me puedo creer que esto te demore tanto tiempo-alegó, molesto- ya estoy por terminarlo, de nuevo.

-¡H-Hao! ¡Da-dámelo!-trató de quitárselo pero Hao se aparto.

-¿Cómo es que a ti te ha tomado casi una semana en acabarlo?- Lyserg se sonrojo.

-Devuélveme el libro, por favor-esta vez cayó al suelo al tratar de quitárselo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mirándolo desde arriba.

-S-si-se sobo un poco la espalda- y…yo-tartamudeó de nuevo rojo- da…_dámelo-_

-¿Qué tiene de especial este libro?-ignoró su petición y se sentó a su lado- no es justo que le prestes mas atención a el que a mí.

-No lo entiendo-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Que no entiendo el libro-dijo mientras ocultaba la mirada- es difícil de comprender.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo se trata de una chica que se enamoro de su persona más odiada y que al mismo tiempo era su mejor amigo ocultándole su identidad, ¿¡que hay de difícil en eso!

-Todo-mordió su labio y apretó los puños.

-Yo te lo explicare pero dime que es lo que no entiendes-

Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta- Lo que no entiendo es como me puede estar pasando lo mismo-dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué?-Hao quedo en blanco- ¿Qué ha dicho?-rápidamente reacciono soltando el libro-¡Espera Verde!-gritó al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ryu abrazando a SU Lyserg y a Milly colgada de su brazo.

Realmente odiaba a esos dos.

De un solo jalón lo aparto de ellos "melosos" y de nuevo emprendió escaleras arriba con Lyserg en sus hombros, gritándole a todo pulmón.

Al llegar a su cuarto puso seguro y lo recostó fuertemente sobre el futon.

-No quiero que nadie mas te toque-escondió la mirada asustando al ingles- que no sea yo.

Comenzo a besar su cuello.

-E-Espera Hao, y-yo…

-Shh. No pienso hacerte daño-

* * *

**Misión IV. Concluida; **quitarle ese libro, que no resulto ser tan apestoso.

**Lugar:** Pensión Asakura.

**Armas utilizadas:** Instinto masculino.

**Obstáculos superados:** Todos.

**Siguiente misión: **Hacer mío a Lyserg Diethel.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Maoo~mendigo libro lo amo 3 prendió la excitación de Hao XDDDD**

**¿Reviews?**

**Siguiente capitulo lemmon *-***

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Misión V Mió

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de mí?**

* * *

**Misión V. Mío.**

**Objetivo:**Dominar al mundo, y hacer que Lyserg Diethel se enamore de mí.

**Misión V:** Hacer mío a Lyserg.

**Lugar:**Pensión Asakura.

**Armas:**El espíritu del fuego, y a mi hermano Yoh Asakura (amigo de Lyserg)

**Obstáculos:**Perdí más del 70% de mis poderes en la pelea de Shamanes (aun me estoy recuperando); el imbécil de Ryu y la odiosa de Milly.

¡Bien, que comience la misión!

* * *

_-Shh. No pienso hacerte daño-_

Lo recostó sobre el futón, tiernamente, sin despegarse de aquel beso que había iniciado.

–H-Hao…–suspiró en su oído, haciendo que el rey del fuego le mirara.

–Shhh, tranquilo–pidió, llevando una mano a los botones de la camisa–te dare una magia que jamás olvidaras, Lyserg.

Tras desabotonar y quitar la camisa de Lyserg siguió con su pantalón, dejando al ingles solo en bóxers. Lyserg con manos temblorosas dirigió una mano a los pantalones de Hao, en vista de que su playera había sido quitada por el mismo.

Hao vio la inocencia de Lyserg y atrajo sus manos hacia el, ayudándolo a quitarse el pantalón; ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior.

–Bien hecho, Lyserg–murmuró en su oidio, para después meter la lengua en el, Lyserg solo ahogo un gemido.

Hao levanto un poco al peliverde, poniéndolo entre sus piernas, Lyserg se sonrojo al sentir el bulto de Hao. Después de que se terminaran de acomodar, Hao llevo una mano al miembro del más joven, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras que besaba su cuello y pellizcaba sus pezones con la otra mano.

–Nf…ah….nh–

Hao comenzó a frotar más fuerte, haciendo que Lyserg tuviera su primera eyaculación.

–Valla, te has corrido–dijo sacando la mano, Lyserg miro el liquido que escurría de la mano del castaño.

–Y-yo…lo siento–pidió apenado, y jadeando.

–No te preocupes–sin más Hao llevo su mano hasta su boca, lamiendo el semen del británico.

Lyserg miro a Hao un poco sorprendido, y sonrió con un poco de lujuria, sin mas se separo a gatas de Hao y se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente de el.

– ¿Mmm?–Hao lo miro extrañado.

Lyserg bajo un poco los bóxers de Hao y comenzó a jugar con su miembro.

–Ahh, de-detente….nh…L-Lyserg–tomó sus cabellos una vez que Lyserg se lo llevo a la boca, dándole pequeñas mordías y lengüetadas.

Hao bajo los bóxers de Lyserg por completo y comenzó por meter dos dedos en la entrada del ingles.

– ¿Q-Qué…?–el peli-verde paro un poco asombrado por la intromisión, pero después de acostumbrarse un poco continuo, mientras Hao metía el tercero.

–Has sido un buen chico–dijo mientras lo paraba con la mano que sujetaba los cabellos–ahora ¿Por qué no me ayudas a meterlo?–preguntó dando una encantadora sonrisa, Lyserg asistió nervioso–no te preocupes, te ayudare–

Lyserg se levanto un poco mientras Hao guiaba su pene hacia la pequeña entrada del menor, este comenzó a sentarse sobre Hao, haciendo que el miembro comenzara a entrar.

–Ah..nh…ah–jadeó un poco mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al dolor, Hao lo miro un poco sonrojado.

–La vista es maravillosa desde aquí abajo–dijo.

–Y-ya no puedo más–

–Entonces es mi turno–sin decir más cambio los papeles, ahora era Lyserg quien estaba abajo. Hao comenzó a embestirlo, metiéndolo hasta tocar lo más profundo.

–Ahh…fuu…nh–

Hao sintió que la entrada de Lyserg se cerró un poco, y Lyserg sintió como el miembro de Hao se endurecía un poco más; el castaño volvió a masturbar al ingles, tratando de que se corrieran juntos.

La ultima embestida, y ambos sintieron que algo escurría de ellos.

Hao salió cuidadosamente de Lyserg, y se puso a su lado abrazándolo. Ambos después de taparse con el futón quedaron profundamente dormidos.

*/*/*/*/*

Al despertar, ambos habían bajado a la cocina por su propia cuenta.

–Buenos días–saludó Ren al entrar.

–Buenos días Ren-kun–saludó Lyserg, sonriéndole. Hao lo miro de reojo y dio un sonoro suspiro.

Ren salió después de unos minutos con un vaso de leche.

–Hey verde–Hao se recostó sobre su mano– ¿hasta cuando me hablaras?–Lyserg lo miro y después aparto la mirada, sonrosado.

–Me voy–Hao lo tomó de la mano fuertemente.

–Responde mi pregunta–dijo enojado–o no te dejare ir. ¿Es que acaso no fue por amor que te entregaste ayer a mí?–

El Verde se sonrojo violentamente.

–Jajajaja que dices Hao–nervioso se soltó de su agarre, Hao se paro y lo acorralo, sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué te has puesto nervioso tan de repente?–

–N-no estoy nervioso–gruñó.

–Dime, ¿acaso Lyserg Diethel teme enamorarse de mí? –los colores subieron a la cabeza de Lyserg.

–Mu-Muérete Hao–respondió logrando escapar de su acorralamiento.

–No puedo…–ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos–tu sigues vivo. –sonrió haciendo que Lyserg se perdiera en su sonrisa, para cambiar esto el ingles sacudió su cabeza fuertemente.

– ¡No te creas tan importante!–gritó mientras reía, aun nervioso–jamás lograras que me enamore de ti–Hao sonrió, aceptando el reto– ¡antes preferiría estar enamorado de Ren-kun, Horo-kun o ya de plano de Marco-san!–un aura maléfica rodeo a Hao.

–No te escuche Lyserg–se acercó a el, Lyserg logro escapar siendo perseguido por Hao.

–_Eso te pasa por joderme el trasero_–pensó mientras se escondía en un armario.

–Te encontré–Hao se metió sin mas, cerrando la puerta.

–E-Espera… ¡que crees que haces! ¡Pervertido! Ah….nh…H-Hao…–

Y era así como siempre quería tener a Lyserg Diethel. Solo para el.

**Fin.**

* * *

**O: Ahora si que me inspire en el lemmon xD como no tenía inspiración me puse a ver doujishin's xD de Death Note, L es uke no se como lo osan poner como seme u.ú pero bueno eso no viene al tema xD**

**Ojala que les haya gustado esta historia, y mientras dejan sus bonitos reviews esta escritora loca pensara en una nueva historia con la canción de Spice de Len Kagamine, le queda perfecta a esta pareja desde mi punto de vista XD**

**Bueno, aparte les agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para leerme.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
